Hot And Heavy
by MidnightStarr
Summary: While everyone else is away,Kai and Mariam will play... LEMON,KaixMariam.


Mariam sighed. God forbid, everyone had run off and left them. She, and Kai... All alone. The rest of the SaintShields and BladeBreakers had gone on vacation to Canada. Cold, small, rural, Canada. That just didn't sound fun to her. Here, in Japan, it was sunny, and the morning dew on the grass glistened like miniature balls of ice. All was pleasant.

Mariam smoothed the edges of her dark, ripped style, jean mini skirt. It was too hot to wear jeans or anything long today. Mariam shifted comfortably on the couch, and raised a pale hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Frankly, Mariam didn't know how Kai did it. Kai was sitting in the love seat across the wall, leaning back comfortably, eyes closed. He was clad in his usual long grey jeans, and was wearing his green private school blazer clipped up by 3 buttons. The rest of his blazer was open. And revealing a well-toned, muscled chest...

Mariam's breath caught in her throat, and the blunette abruptly turned her head away from the endearing sight. Kai either didn't care about Mariam's teasing looks, or just didn't notice. Mariam licked her lips and picked up a Seventeen magazine from the catalog rack beside the couch. Mariam blinked and began to read.

The room was silent, and only the gentle singing of the birds outside could be heard. The sunlight danced patterns across the hardwood floor.

And across Mariam's pale skin. Kai opened his crimson eyes. And looked around the dojo room. Grandpa was out doing God only knew what, and being totally abandoned by the others, Kai was stranded with Mariam. Though the two hadn't even spoken. Kai glanced over at the SaintShield. She had her nose buried in one of those beauty and fashion magazines, with... Damn, what was that broad's name? Yes, Paris Hilton. That's it, on the cover.

'As if she needs it...' Kai thought, blinking cooly. Kai's charcoal orbs opened slightly as Mariam raised a sun-kissed wrist and wiped away a few beads of sweat. Kai also noticed how the sweat glowed in the sunlight. Kai blinked and felt his mouth slip open. Mariam uncrossed her velvet legs and crossed them the other way. The whole thing gave Kai a clear view of her undergarments. They were black, a dark color. Much like the short... Short, skirt she was wearing. His gaze was torn away and made a slow trek upward. One solitary bead of sweat was slipping down Mariam's neck, and headed straight for her cleavage. Kai had to admit, Mariam had blossomed over the last year. She was now what the average male would call 'very, splendidly sexy'.

Mariam wiped away the bead just before it slipped beyond the fabric of her cream-colored tank top. Kai mentally cursed. Mariam either didn't care about his intended gaze on her, or she just failed to notice. But how could one be so oblivious? Kai wondered on that theory.

But still, it didn't take long for Kai to acknowledge the boredom of the hollowed room. Kai closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair again. The stoic Russian began to tap his fingers impatiently on the leather of the loveseat. At least when Tyson was around, you had something to gawk and poke fun at. But not today. Oh no, not today. Kai groaned, and became amazed at how Mariam didn't seem to even acknowledge the noise he'd just made. Kai shook his head wearily and leant over the side of the chair, and felt around for the remote on the floor. Once Kai felt the warm plastic under his fingertips, he picked it up and pointed it at the television. He was never one for television, but today called for extreme measures.

Kai flicked through the channels.

'Religion... Action... Music... Comedy... Huh? What's this?' Kai thought as he entered a section of channels titled Pay-Per-View. They were a list of channels which had movies. He rolled his eyes and continued his scrolling. Until something else caught his eye. Porn channels. Kai grinned and

clicked. They were surprisingly unlocked. But who would know the password? Kai shuddered at the thought of a masturbating Grandfather. But his mind was soon drawn away by the image of a long-legged brunette being pounded into by a blonde against a coconut tree on the beach. If anything was going to get Mariam's attention, it was this. Kai smirked as he jacked up the volume a few notches. And sure enough, it worked.

Mariam turned her head to the T. V screen, her emerald eyes widening slightly.

"Kai? What.. Uh,.. What are you watching?" Mariam could feel her breath catch in her throat as the couple on the screen turned into two blunettes. Kai's grin grew wider, and he got off the loveseat, and walked into the kitchen. Mariam watched him walk out, before her eyes got glued to the tube once again. Mariam gulped, and closed the magazine.

Kai pulled open the random junk drawer in the kitchen. There was what he was looking for. String. Kai smirked again as he pulled string about 2 meters long out of the drawer. Kai had come up with an excitable activity to pass the time. For both of them. Kai walked back into the living room. And to his satisfactory, Mariam had her green eyes on the TV screen.

Kai walked slowly over to Mariam's couch. The SaintShield looked up at him curiously before taking notice of the string in his hand. Mariam clenched her teeth. This wasn't looking too good...

Kai pounced. Mariam shrieked and put her hands up to defend herself. But her nimble strength was nothing compared to his. Kai forced her arms back to her chest, and held them above her head with one hand while he tied them with his other. Mariam kicked her legs and continued to struggle, but her attempts were in vain. Once Kai had fully succeeded in tying the girl's hands, Kai smiled down at her.

The brunette and blonde still on the T. V was going to change to a blunette and a slate. Mariam glared up at Kai.

"Kai, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" She said, trying to wriggle out from under Kai. He sat heavier, letting all his weight rest on Mariam's hips. She squeaked in surprise, and sent Kai a burning glare. But the Russian didn't notice. His eyes were staring at something- rather, _two_ things, -lower. She blushed, and took a deep breath. Kai liked the way her chest moved up and down. And he soon would be the cost of such an action...

Kai smirked as he withdrew his pocket knife. Mariam gasped.

"Kai, please, tell me what you're doing..." Mariam was at a loss for words when the knife found it's way to her cleavage. The knife cut away the fabric, Kai slitting in a straight vertical line down her chest. Mariam gasped again, this time louder, as the cold air hit her almost naked chest. Kai liked her gasping, too. Mariam's eyes were watching Kai's charcoal orbs, while still trying to follow his movements with the knife. Mariam's mind was in turmoil; She didn't know what to think. It seemed he was going to rape her...

Rape.

Mariam thought the word sounded weird, even in her mind. Saying it out loud would be just crazy... This was Kai Hiwatari! He wouldn't rape her. He's emotionless, he surely wouldn't submit to his sexual cravings... Would he? She was a virgin! She wanted the person she truly loved to take her! And she didn't love Kai... Right? Maybe she should do it. She did want to be

inexperienced when her special time actually came, right? A practice run wouldn't hurt... But, _would_ it hurt?

Those were just a few thoughts crowding Mariam's head, all posing suitable arguments as to which one was the right instinct to follow. But Kai's fingers touching the thin line which connected the cups on her bra snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Kai...?" Mariam asked again. Kai's eyes met her's then. And they were filled with passion. Mariam took another deep breath, as her chest vibrated gently under Kai's touch. Mariam watched a smirk grow on Kai's lips, and then he gulped.

"You look very beautiful, Mariam..." Kai breathed out. Mariam looked at him in confusion, but Kai could see the fear hinted behind her eyes. His maroon eyes scanned her delicious body. He wanted to be in her, now! Kai's hands left the middle of her black bra, and rested firmly on her left breast. Mariam chewed her lip.

"Kai, is this what you want?" She asked, her breathing becoming heavier. Kai looked at her, and nodded, slightly open-mouthed. Mariam nodded back, and looked down at Kai's hand, on her breast.

Kai thought she was perfect. Her boobs weren't too small, and they weren't huge either. She was just the kind of girl, that Kai saw in his dreams. Fuck the abbey! Fuck his training! Voltaire couldn't see him now! But what Kai wanted to see was Mariam without her bra and panties. Mind over body would now become body over mind... Kai gulped again. This heat was getting to him...

Kai moved both his hands to Mariam's sides, under her arms after he threw the pocket knife on the table across from them. Kai lifted her slightly, and almost smiled when he felt her lift herself also. Kai slid his hands underneath her slender form, and unclasped Mariam's bra. Mariam closed her eyes in disbelief. This was actually happening. Kai would be the first to see her, without clothes, without protection. Mariam opened her eyes, and they met the second pair again. And stayed there. Kai lifted his hands, and placed them both firmly on her breasts. Mariam gave one final deep breath as Kai began to move his hands, his thumb brushing her hardened nipples. The sweat was slowly beginning to bead on their foreheads now. But Kai only felt her breasts for a few seconds. He leant farther down then, and, his eyes never leaving Mariam's, softly put his lips to hers'. Mariam closed her eyes as if on reflex. Kai closed his eyes too.

'I need more...'

Kai licked her lips, hinting at entering. Mariam was slightly surprised, but still intrigued. Maybe this was right...? Mariam parted her soft lips. Kai's tongue slid inside, and Mariam was not going to battle for dominance. His hot muscle explored her mouth, massaging her tongue and occasionally pushing his tongue as far down her throat as was reachable. The hands on Mariam's breasts began the feverish rhythm again, and Mariam closed her eyes harder as if not to moan into the kiss.

A minute more, and one of Kai's hands left her breasts. At the same time, Kai ended the kiss and sat tall again, removing the knife from the table again. Kai looked down at the fabric of the skirt that he was not sitting on. Mariam closed her eyes in contentment as Kai lifted himself off her hips and cut away the denim skirt. Mariam shivered as new air touched her in her most intimate place. Kai smirked sexily and replaced the knife on the table. He pulled the diced material out from under Mariam's thighs, and threw it to the hardwood floor. Kai wasn't one to waste time. The stoic Russian placed the same hand that had held the knife on Mariam's womanhood, and Kai traced her nether lips with his middle finger through her panties. He smirked again, more devilishly at the growing wetness under his assault. Kai kissed her again, this time not waiting for her to open up for him, but forcing his tongue inside and exploring more quickly, more passionately.

When Mariam felt Kai's rough hands on the hem of her undergarments, she groaned at was what to be expected. Mariam bent her leg at the knee, and Kai pulled them off.

The ex-Demolition Boy stared down at the virgin form below him, naked in all her glory. He could practically feel himself drooling; Or was he just sweating? He didn't know, and he didn't care. But something Kai wouldn't do, was waste time. Kai set to work, trailing kisses beginning at her collar bone, dipping his tongue into her belly button and sucking and pulling on the glittering jewel that hung from it. He moved lower then, and kissed the top of her womanhood. Mariam shuddered. Kai smirked, and stood up for a minute. The Russian pulled off his blazer, and the girl layed eyes on a prize. Mariam reached out for him, wanting to touch his washboard abs. Kai smiled, and began to unbuckle his pants. Mariam sighed when they fell around his ankles, and he stepped out of them. His body... His whole body was absolutely amazing. Kai walked sexily back over to the couch, and kneeled beside Mariam on the floor. Kai ran a hand down her pale leg, noticing that she had failed to tan. And Kai was thankful. Then, he slipped an

arm under her limb, and pulled it slightly off the sofa, so Kai could have a better view -and better access- of her womanhood. He dove in for kill.

Mariam shuddered, placing a hand behind her head upon feeling Kai's hot breath against her virgin sex. She shuddered again. Kai smirked, and placed a tender kiss on her clit. Mariam could've moaned right then and there. But honestly, Kai wasn't finished his menstruations yet. Kai licked diagonally, horizontally and vertically across her snatch, and Mariam produced sexy sounds, and soon her slender fingers between entwined in Kai's duo-toned locks. Mariam groaned when she felt Kai's tongue probe deeper inside of her. It wasn't exactly a painful groan, but slightly enticing and throaty. Then, Kai's tongue left her cunt moments before Mariam could feel herself getting ready to release. She groaned for real, this time. When Kai arose, he stood above her.

"Get on your knees." He said solitarily. Mariam was in no position to refuse, so she did what was asked of her and settled on her knees on the floor before Kai's hard length. Kai held her chin delicately, but pulled her closer to him. He brought his manhood to her face, and Mariam instinctively opened her mouth so Kai could slip inside.

He moaned at the wet sensation, Mariam running her tongue along his dick and blowing with all the air her small lungs could muster. Kai moaned in pleasure. Hiwatari placed one hand on his hip, and the other at the back of Mariam's head, pushing her forward so she could take more of him. He groaned and moaned in sheer pleasure.

The girl opened her throat, allowing most of Kai's ten inch dick to get pleasured sensually. Now, no thoughts of regret were in the SaintShield's head.

This was right, and it felt good. She knew it for a fact. A few minutes more, Kai could feel himself drawing near to blowing his load. And he could wait no longer.

Mariam's eyes widened at the sudden taste, the warm liquid being blown down her throat. She pulled back suddenly, and made a deep swallow. Kai let out a deep breath. Nothing was said for a minute or two, while Kai regained his breath and Mariam got to her feet. But the minute was indeed short lived.

"The couch, now." Kai almost pushed Mariam to the couch, but once again Kai was happy that she did not resist. Mariam lay on her back after throwing the pillows to the floor. Kai positioned his newly hardened length between her creamy thighs. Mariam took a deep breath, and grasped the cushion of the couch, waiting for Kai's entry.

The Russian pressed his length sensually against the opening of Mariam's slit, feeling her shudder in anticipation. Both were full of it. Kai chewed his bottom lip for a moment before bending down and placing a tender kiss on Mariam's lips, then licking her bottom for her to open which she seemingly obliged. It was a driven kiss, very sexual and exploring, provocative yet romantic and loving.

"I need to be in you, now..." Kai muttered against her lips.

"Take me..." She whispered back. Kai pulled back, and eased his length into her. Mariam's face contorted into an expression of pain, letting out a stressful groan. Kai gulped, and buried himself to the hilt in her. He wanted to continue to move, but seeing Mariam in pain stopped him. But the SaintShield seemed to know Kai's wishes, and grabbing his arm, she gave him a look that said continue. Kai began to rock back and forth inside her, moaning at the frictiony contact. The feeling of Mariam's wet sex gripping him simply had him in heaven. She adjusted to his pattern of movements, feeling the burning pain melt away and become pleasure. She let out a moan when Kai brushed a certain spot. Kai looked at her beautiful face, the silky hair being tangled and matted, but still gorgeous. The sweat rolling over their now naked bodies fueled Kai on, the Russian groaning in ecstacy.

Mariam sighed,in contentment. The pain was gone; And it seemed like she and Kai were creating a world all their own. A world of fantasy, and pleasure in a sexual tension kind of way. But the pace of this world... Was a little too slow.

"Hope you can go faster than this..." She said, looking up to meet Kai's crimson orbs. Kai's eyes flashed excitedly.

"As you wish my lady." Kai braced himself, and impaled Mariam with his cock. Mariam let out a surprised squeak, urging Kai to continue.

Kai pounded into her, the sweat rolling off both participant's bodies in beads. And neither thought it was the heat. Mariam gave a scream in pleasure, and Kai did also.

"Say my name." He said, and Mariam looked up once again before closing her eyes at another pleasure-filled push.

"Kai..." She dragged on, her fingernails almost ripping the fabric of the couch.

"Louder..." He said, lifting Mariam's leg so he could bend it and get better access furthermore.

"KAI!" Mariam screamed. Kai felt his body give a twitch, and could feel his second load swelling within him, and judging by the expression on Mariam's face, she wasn't far from her time either. Kai wanted them to let off together. And three... two... one...

Mariam felt a wetness seep into her, and Kai felt Mariam's pussy clench around him. They gave a scream of pleasure.

Kai pulled out, and leant down to Mariam once more. Their lips met in a loving kiss, and Kai settled on the oceanic haired girl's chest, loving the way her chest moved with every shaking breath. Her hands were in his hair now, and both were breathing deeply and hardly. The sweat and, the seed of the opposite, mingled on their bodies.

Perhaps the heat was good for something, after all.


End file.
